The present invention relates to a mold and molding method for forming a product from a melted material.
In a prior art mold and molding method as disclosed by JP-A-9-267364, a stationary cooling pin in which a coolant is circulated and which is fixed to a movable side of the mold is surrounded by an ejector pin movable with respect to the movable side of the mold to remove a product or cured resin from the movable side of the mold.